wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
2008-08-22 SmackDown
The August 22, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on August 19, 2008 at the I wireless Center in Moline, Illinois. Episode Summary Vickie starts the show Vickie Guerrero claimed that the Vickie Guerrero we have seen for the past few months was not the real Vickie Guerrero. Vickie blamed all of the evil things she has done over the past few months on Edge. Vickie said Edge was the real problem. Vickie said she was compassionate but fell victim to Edge’s love. Vickie said Edge forced her to fall in love only to betray their sacred trust. Vickie said she is now free to be herself and not be held back by Edge. Vickie said Edge put her through a living hell, but now Edge is residing there. Vickie then let out a joyous but somewhat evil laugh. Vickie asked the fans to give the Undertaker a standing ovation tonight. Vickie announced a Championship Scramble at Unforgiven and a series of qualifying matches will take place tonight. Vickie explained the rules of this match. Maria vs Natalya Maria picked up the disqualification victory over Natalya, after Maryse blatantly attacked her in retaliation for the broken nose she suffered several weeks ago. Luckily for Maria, Divas Champion Michelle McCool was quick to even the odds. Will the rivalries between these Divas cool off as summer comes to an end, or are they just beginning to heat up? Don't miss the premiere of SmackDown when it makes its move to My Network TV on Oct. 3. Vickie with La Familia and Big Show backstage The Big Show greeted Vickie Guerrero and said he loved the Championship Sramble concept. Big Show wanted to know who he was facing in a qualifying match tonight, but Vickie had to tell Big Show that he was not going to be in the match – due to an oversight. Big Show said he understands and walked away upset. Eve interviewed MVP Vickie backstage with Chavo and Bam Neely Chavo Guerrero said it would have been great if Vickie put him in the Championship Scramble. Chavo wondered why the Undertaker hadn’t shown up yet and said maybe he is holding a grudge against Vickie. Chavo suggested they owe him an explanation, and Vickie agreed and mentioned an apology as well. Vickie showed remorse for her actions As a result of The Phenom sending Edge to Hell at SummerSlam, SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero underwent a dynamic attitude change, showing remorse for what she said was not the "real" her and blaming the Rated-R Superstar for all her past wrongdoing to WWE Superstars and the WWE Universe alike. She claimed that she was very excited about the return of Undertaker and hoped our fans would join her in giving him a standing ovation. But, not everybody was ready to hear it. After reading a prepared statement and begging him for forgiveness on bended knee, the reemerging Deadman made it clear to Guerrero that forgiveness would not be granted when he decimated Chavo Guerrero, Bam Neely and WWE Tag Team Champions Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder. WWE Mobile on AT&T On Friday Night SmackDown, The Great Khali took a steel chair to the head from an interfering WWE Champion Triple H, then a devastating Twist of Fate and Swanton Bomb from the victorious Jeff Hardy, who qualified for the WWE Championship Scramble. During the match, Ranjin Singh was also attacked by a chair-swinging Triple H. After his loss, The Great Khali was interviewed by Eve for WWE Mobile on AT&T. Results * Singles Match: Maria def. Natalya by disqualification when Maryse interfered (3:25) Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Maria Category:Natalya Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:WWE television episodes